<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ingénue by ThatEsqCrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351368">Ingénue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush'>ThatEsqCrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Bingo 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Fight (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Money Shot, Office Blow Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-off piece, which takes place between chapters 5 &amp; 6 of Fall From Grace. I start off with the ending of ch. 5 just as a refresher, intro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bryan Kneef/Reader, Bryan Kneef/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Bingo 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ingénue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rapped your fingers in annoyance as the presentation wore on. Between the monotonous drone of the associate and the dimmed lights, you were headed to snoozeville.</p><p>“If you can turn to slide 35, you can see that the Firm billables have increased substantially…”</p><p>You opened your interoffice messenger. You looked around the board room. Everyone was too busy listening to your colleague’s ramblings.</p><p>[YN]: Rescue me.<br/>
To your delight, Bryan responded rather quickly.</p><p>[BK]: Bored are we?<br/>
[Y/N]: Yes.<br/>
[BK]: That’s a shame. I’m busy in a meeting with Diane. You know this is a STR computer. People are probably monitoring.<br/>
You rolled your eyes at Bryan throwing your prior words back at you.</p><p>[YN]: And seeing what I have to say to you would be the most exciting thing to happen in their mundane lives.<br/>
‘Ha!’ you thought victoriously, using Bryan’s own words back at him as well.</p><p>There was no response from Bryan. After a minute or two passed, you felt something in your guts twist. You were about to give your attention back to the boring presentation when one of the STR Laurie gatekeeper’s rapped on the glass door.</p><p>“Ms. Y/L/N – Mr. Kneef would like to see you. Immediately.”</p><p>The group of your colleagues let out a low whistle, as if you were in trouble with the teacher.</p><p>You bit your cheek from smiling. If they only knew.</p><p>--</p><p>“This way.”</p><p>You followed the blonde gatekeeper up the spiral staircase to Bryan’s office. Your heart pounded in your chest and your nerves were already tingling in anticipation. Tiny explosions emanated from each synapse.</p><p>As you walked down the long hallway, it occurred to you that you had never been in Bryan’s actual office. The many encounters you had, he had always come to visit you. In a weird way you felt this was a huge step – to be allowed into his personal space.</p><p>Finally, you approached his office and you entered. To your surprise, the room was empty. You were instructed to take a seat at his desk and as you did so, you took in the room décor. Bryan’s office was a massive corner office with floor to ceiling windows offering an expansive view of Lake Michigan. The walls were painted a dark charcoal and included a built-in bookcase that was filled to the brim. A rolling wood step ladder accompanied it. In the middle was a glass coffee table flanked by a black leather couch and two matching armchairs. Two Appropriately so, there was an iron bar cart with an ice bucket, various alcoholic bottles and glasses hanging in storage.</p><p>There was a sound of a toilet flushing and then a sink being turned. You realized Bryan had a bathroom in his office.</p><p>“Ms. Y/L/N, thank you for coming.” Bryan greeted you, before turning to the gatekeeper. “You can go now.” He waved his hand dismissively and the gatekeeper dropped their head, nodding before closing the door with a click.</p><p>Bryan sat down and kicked his legs up on his desk, crossing them at the ankles.</p><p>“How was your meeting with Diane?” You asked.</p><p>“Not important.” Bryan replied. “I called you because you had said you were bored.”</p><p>“I was.” You replied. “Nothing like hearing about firm billables to really jazz up one’s day. It was titillating.” You rolled your eyes as you stood. Bryan raked in your outfit – a tight sweater which showed off the swells of your tits and cigarette-style pants. Completing your outfit was a pair of patent leather pumps and a bold red lip. You came around and hopped onto the corner of the desk carefully, making sure to not disturb the items on the desk.</p><p>Bryan leaned past you and hit the page button on his phone. “This is Kneef. Hold my calls, no interruptions. Working through lunch with Ms. Y/L/N on the Higgins case.”</p><p>“Will do sir.” The voice on the other side complied.</p><p>“Oh, sir.” You teased.</p><p>Bryan’s eyes flashed with heat and you leaned back, a half-smirk gracing your face. “Do you like that? Being called sir?”</p><p>Bryan didn’t reply as another flash of heat coursed through. “Take off your sweater.” His voice was dark and gravelly as it dropped an octave. “Show me those tits.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” You replied, batting your eyes coquettishly. You gripped the hem of your sweater and pulled it off. Bryan groaned at the sight of you in a simple cotton bra. While he loved you in dainty lingerie that left little to the imagination, there was something erotically charged about you in something so… virginal. You reached around to undo your bra clasp to free your breasts from their encasement when Bryan held a finger at you, pausing you. He walked over to an arm chair and took one of the oversized pillows. He threw himself back into his chair and tossed the pillow in front of his legs. “On your knees.”</p><p>You knew exactly what he was getting at and sunk down to your knees getting a close-up of a truly impressive cock creating an outline against his expensive suit. You rubbed him through the materials of his pants, feeling his cock grow even harder under your palm. You made move to undo the belt, button, and zipper. You rubbed the head of his cock first, and then ran your fingers down the cloth-covered shaft. You reached in and pulled out his cock, which was angrily red and weeping pre-cum. You licked your lips and drew up some saliva in your mouth, before spitting into your hand. Bryan grunted and his hips jerked in response as you wrapped your manicured hand around the girth of his cock. You pumped his cock a few times before you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock. The salty taste of his pre-cum flooded your mouth as your tongue swirled around the head before flicking over the tip and then underside to the frenulum.</p><p>You flattened your tongue and then took the entire length in your mouth. Bryan’s cock was thick, with a large vein down the shaft, and you could tell it was painfully hard. Bryan let out a hiss of relief as he buried his hands into your hair. “Take it all.” Bryan commands and you relax your throat so you can take his length until he hits the back of your throat.</p><p>Bryan gives your hair a tug. “There you go.” He sounds almost kind, almost caring. He watches his cock disappear in your mouth and his eyes roll back. You hum your assent and stroke your hands over his thighs before reaching to cup his balls and give a gentle squeeze. “Oh fuck yeah. Just like that.”</p><p>His praise causes excitement to flood you. Much like your panties which you are certain are ruined. You look up at his face and Bryan’s eyes meet yours. You hollow your cheeks, bobbing on his length with more gusto. “Keep doing that… don’t stop.”</p><p>You feel empowered having rendered such a powerful man helpless because of what you can do with his mouth. The seam of your pants presses tightly against you causing some friction and you wish you weren’t wearing pants so you could touch yourself.</p><p>“You look so pretty like that.” Bryan grits. “With a mouth full of my cock.” And with that, he’s fucking into your mouth in long strokes. Your eyes water and saliva pools from out of your mouth.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum!” Bryan blurts out. You brace yourself to swallow the hot liquid but instead Bryan shoves you off of him. You don’t even have time to react because he’s fisting himself rapidly – and then it happens – with a deep grunt, he shoots his load. You open your mouth and stick out your tongue as thick ropes of his seed coat your face, your tongue, and even along your neck.</p><p>You hear Bryan collapse on the chair and you finally open your eyes, thankful nothing got there. Bryan smiles like the cat who caught the canary and he strokes your hair.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be damned. That was fun.” Bryan tucks himself in and then reaches into his drawer, pulling out a kerchief. “Here, go clean up in the bathroom.”</p><p>You nod, a bit stunned and you walk over to clean up. In the bathroom, you realize you look like a mess and there was no way to clean up without washing your face. You use the expensive hand soap to work up a lather and you clean up. You fix your hair and after a few minutes you head back out.</p><p>Bryan’s on his phone, arguing with someone and your sweater is neatly folded on the corner of Bryan’s desk.</p><p>You tug the sweater back on and you wait for what was probably a minute but seemed like forever for Bryan to acknowledge you. Instead he meets you with raised brows and you nod, heading back to your office.</p><p>When you return, Marissa is there waiting. “I heard you got sent to Kneef’s office. Are you fired?”</p><p>“No, I had to help him with the Higgins case. Damn associates don’t know what they’re doing.” You lied.</p><p>“Anyway, I picked you up a latte.” Marissa replies, placing the cup on your desk. “You look like hell. I hope Bryan didn’t ride you that hard. You should put some lipstick on.”</p><p>You let out a small laugh. “Thanks for the pro-tip.” You move your mouse to wake up your computer and the message on it causes you to freeze.</p><p>[BK: Such a hard little worker with that job.]<br/>
Your phone rings and your breath hitches as you answer. “STR Laurie, Y/N speaking.”</p><p>“My little office slut. Just you wait and see what I have planned for you later.”</p><p>“Come again... sir?”</p><p>“Oh you bet your sweet little ass you will.” Bryan purrs before the line disconnects. “Again and again and again.”</p><p>You look at the clock. It was half-past one. Time couldn’t move fast enough.</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>